The Rewarding Game
by Selto
Summary: In a high school where everything comes at a high price, four girls are being targeted by the top four male elite students at the command of their principal. To complete a game, desperate measures are being taken. Sasuke x Hinata


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. The story is fictional and written for the pure entertainment of the readers.

**Author's note:** This is just a test-chapter. If you guys think it's worth it, I will continue writing more chapters. If not, I'll end it as a two-shot.

**Warning:** Chapters marked with * hold mature content. People who are not fond of this kind of material (or are underage) are kindly advised not to read the aforementioned chapters.

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Erotica, School Life

* * *

What was it that they all hated? Whether they were nerds, geeks, lazy bums, cheerleaders, school body president, what was it that all high schoolers hated? _End of weekends. _In fact, everyone hates them. To attend the most prestigious and famed school in Japan was no easy feat, so the Konoha High students hated the end of weekends with a passion. For the new principal, Tsunade Senju, it was of great importance that the school image be kept intact, and so, for the new semester, she had thought of an interesting game to force her ingenious group of elite students to play. Outsmarting Suna High's principal, Sabaku Gaara, was no child's play, and being the ambitious and highly competitive spirit that she was, Tsunade had made up her mind.

So she tapped her fingers upon the goldenly lustered surface of her recently repaired desk. It was no secret that she was a temperamental woman, so why her elite students decided to be late this Monday morning was beyond her. But she wouldn't get frustrated, not so early in the morning anyway. She would rather save that for scolding one of her best teachers, Hatake Kakashi, for always being late. She could always take out her anger on him with no reserves. The man could seriously dodge her every punch, and _that_ said something.

A knock on the door, and her most favored pupils walked inside the office.

_**Nara Shikamaru**_- captain of the Science Research Club.

_**Hyuuga Neji**_- captain of the Martial Arts Club.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_- Football team captain.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_- Student Body President.

They wordlessly took their respective seats opposite of her, knowing well enough not to say a thing when being late. Tsunade was one punctual principal.

"Today, a new semester begins. I expect nothing but the best from you all. Our school prides itself with its high achievements, starting from petty art competitions, to national championships. We are the best in everything we do and-" Tsunade suddenly stopped her rant after looking carefully at the four elites. They weren't exactly paying attention, and who could blame them? The weekend had just ended, and even the principal knew about the grand party they had all attended last night. Their attention span could be extended only so far, and when Naruto even had the audacity to plainly yawn in front of her, she crumbled the sheet of paper she had been monotonously reading and threw it over her shoulder.

"Okay, enough of that bullcrap. You, my dear elites, will from today onward play a game."

Now this had sparked their attention, and had promptly brought their apprehensive gazes to latch onto her excited one.

"Baa-chan, the games start on Friday night, give us a break already!" Naruto, the blonde sports genius, whined.

Tsunade's glare had him stiffen and settle down again, so she thoroughly ignored the interruption.

"Before I start, let me tell you that you _all_ have to play. And win. Failure is not an option. And no, Nara, you cannot decline," she quickly warned, seeing as the lazy Nara genius opened his mouth to downright refuse her. It's what he always did whenever she handed him a task, no matter how easy.

"What kind of game?"

Thankfully, the Hyuuga genius was always calm and opened for challenges to prove his best, so Tsunade brightened up at his inquiry. Soon, all of them will want to join.

"Well, as you all know, by the end of the school year, it will be publicly announced whether our school or Suna High is actually the best. The key is having as many mediocre students significantly raise their grades. Gaara had gone and just announced this openly to all his students, _kindly_ asking them to do their best. But we all know that method doesn't work, now don't we?" Tsunade smirked.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone knew that the longer the conversation dragged on, the more disinterested the Uchiha prodigy got. He was quite possibly the most impatient student Tsunade had ever seen, and probably the most irritable one. But the students –mainly the female side- had taken an immense liking to him, so his popularity had grown over night. Seeing the rise of said student's annoyance at her delayed response, Tsunade passed each of them a folder, containing their respective targets for the game.

"These are the files of a few very interesting students attending our school. The game is simple. Each of you will have to turn their 'target' into an elite much like yourselves."

Tsunade had to say, their looks were priceless. Seldom times had she seen all of them truly speechless, and it was in these moments that she desired to have a secret camera hidden in her office. Oh, how beautifully she could entertain herself by watching their bewildered expressions whenever she would get bored with all the paperwork.

"Say what?!"

As expected, Naruto was the first to react. Sasuke may be the most impatient of the group, but the blue-eyed boy was definitely the number one most unpredictable student. And the loudest. And the most talkative. And the friendliest. Tsunade could go on. Surprisingly, however, he said nothing more, and only opened the folder he had been handed. Jade eyes stared back at him, and the second thing he noticed was bubble gum hair.

"Sakura?! You want me to turn the cheerleading team captain, Sakura Haruno, into an elite?! Baa-chan, that's impossible, she hates so many subjects! Everyone knows that! Just let her be good at cheerleading, Sakura is cute like that!"

"No can do, Naruto. It's either that, or you lose your title as Football captain."

Naruto stilled at this. He had worked so hard to earn that title! How could she just take it away? He had done nothing but his best all this time to make the school proud, was that truly not enough?

"Higurashi…TenTen?" Neji inquired. "I do not understand why you would want her to become elite, Tsunade-sama."

Higurashi TenTen was a very dull girl, and acted rather tomboyish around everyone. Even the way she dressed tinted to display her rebellious nature. She was one stubborn girl.

"From what I gather, she's in your club, isn't she, Neji? You are most suited to guide her onto the right path."

The pale-eyed prodigy frowned. Logically speaking, the principal was indeed correct. But she still had not answered his question.

"Why do I get the flower girl?" asked indignantly Shikamaru.

"Come on, Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka is a good choice for you. Besides, I hear she has always liked you, so it should be easy, no?" Tsunade winked.

By now, even Suna High must have been painfully aware of the childhood crush of Ino Yamanaka, the girl who spread gossip around every corner, not even minding when it involved _her_ personal affairs. And that wouldn't be all that bad. The sad thing was he would usually be one way or another dragged into her gossips. This was all too troublesome, Shikamaru knew. This was why he hated end of weekends.

The only student to remain silent throughout the whole fiasco was the Uchiha clan's youngest pride and joy, who was currently staring at the picture attached to the file in his hands. Had he even seen the girl before? With him having several substantial fan clubs –he would rather not remember the male fan clubs- and being forced to face them daily, you'd think he had come to know mostly everyone attending school by now. He had good photographic memory, and if names sometimes slipped, he never forgot a face. And apparently, the girl would not be hard to notice. She did, after all, stand out. White purplish eyes, dark indigo hair, radiant ivory skin, her figure presented quite the fetching chromatic contrast. He would've definitely remembered someone like her. Was she new?

"Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade said, pointing at Sasuke's file.

"Your sister?" Naruto whispered to Neji.

Shaking his head, the Hyuuga martial artist muttered a "distant cousins", before returning his attention to the principal. By the looks of it, she still had more explaining to do.

"Alright, listen up. Your main goal is, like the Suna principal said, to make as many students as you can get higher scores. However, no matter _what_, your goal will be to turn these girls into elites. We've been told it's unacceptable that our elite team consists only of males. These girls are all special, and influential in their own way. The more students you help improve, the fewer fees you have to pay, the more funding you get for your clubs. If you fail, your titles get removed."

"Baa-chan, none of this is fair! I've worked my butt off for this and-"

"Now, let's discuss your strategy." After all, that was the most crucial part of their game.

"Strategy?" the student president asked.

"Asking the students _nicely_ to study is a waste of time. I want you to do something that will definitely guarantee the success of your mission."

Everyone watched her expectantly because, thankfully, Tsunade wasn't one to beat around the bush. However, as her honey-colored hues regarded them knowingly, she chose to prolong the silence, until Shikamaru mouthed an _'oh no…'_. Tsunade chuckled.

"That's right, Nara," she said with a nod, for she could tell by the look in his widened eyes that he had guessed correctly. "You give them a reward whenever they do something right." Tsunade gave a pointed look to her handsome elites. They were all uniquely captivating and the dominant female population of the school would be more than receptive to her beautiful top students. The strategy would surely work.

Realization dawned upon them at the implication of her words, and all of them, except Naruto, had to admit that the principal's logic was indeed flawless. Also, all of them, with the exception of Shikamaru, were already excelling at the old 'wooing the ladies' technique.

Without another word, Sasuke stood up. This was positively one of the easiest tasks he had been assigned to.

"Reward?" Naruto inquired. Just what kind of reward was he supposed to give?

Tsunade sighed.

"Explain it to him on your way out, will you?"

* * *

…**:::5 weeks later:::…**

"Sasuke-sama, look! I got another A! See? Just like I promised you I would! Can I have it now?!"

The red-haired girl eagerly followed behind the tall president, her appreciative eyes roaming over his broad back. He had been the object of her desires for many, many months now, and she would do anything for him! Even study all night!

Promptly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to face the excited girl with a small victorious smirk playing across his well-defined lips. This certain girl has been miraculously improving her studies to get a dose of his attention. And who was he to deny her something she so rightfully deserved? Walking towards her, he abruptly reached and grabbed her chin, bringing his lips down on hers to move them fervently in a rewarding kiss. Once he pulled away, the girl swiftly swamped to the ground, too weak-kneed to stand.

"Keep up the good work, Karin," he called out as he resumed his previous stride.

Really, his days couldn't have gotten better. For one, the Uchiha president was most definitely in front of the competition set by the game the principal had assigned the elite group. Without a doubt, it was he who had captured substantial attention from most students, even though his comrades were not far behind. All of them had their own fan clubs, but lately, he had seen the girls switch between idols. There were even girls who, for every A that they scored, would run to each elite student to ask for a 'reward'. Weren't they the sneaky little girls?

Ah, but it really did not matter. He had conquered more than enough. During the first 3 weeks, the girls had insisted he offered a more intimate reward at least once every 3 days–which he more than gladly accepted, considering that even before this game he had regularly been engaging in such activities with the more-than-willing girls- but for the past 2 weeks, their requests had increased drastically. Of course, there were the usual complaints of his cold treatment of them after the intimate reward was delivered, as in him not having an interest in sleeping with the same girl more than once. But there were still willing participants to take their place. Sasuke would have found it all amusing, had it not been so damn annoying. They knew, all of them, that he would dump them the next morning. But the willing candidates still came and came, and then whined and whined, and then gossiped and gossiped, and then stalked him and stalked him. Just plain annoying. Infuriating even.

As he passed by, more girls aligned in front of him, waving their A-graded tests in front of him, and with practiced ease, he brought each of them in a crushing hug, kissing each girl hungrily. It's what they wanted, and it was for the school. What better way to stimulate a girl's desire for education?

"A-Ano, Uchiha-san…"

A soft voice stammered right before he delivered another rightfully deserved kiss, effectively making him press his lips in a thin line with frustration. Why couldn't they wait their damn turn?!

"Look, I'll give you your reward in a few m-"

But his sentence remained unfinished, for as he turned around to snap at whoever interrupted him, his eyes widened. There she was, the object of him winning his ultimate prize. The target he had been searching for all these weeks, but could never find. He had gone through complete hell because of her! The principal had almost withdrawn him from the competition! He had positively asked all of his sources to find her, but all they could relay to him was that she was indeed attending the school each day. However, whenever he came to her class to seek her out, her classmates would say that she was taking 'independent studies'. Again and again! Oh, but the little mouse had finally made an appearance! Sasuke smirked.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

The way he called her name had surprised Hinata, making her raise her eyes to look directly at him. She really shouldn't be here, but how could she deny the librarian? But the crowd and loud noises were enough to make her regret having come all the same. Her pale eyes locked with his onyx ones, but she quickly looked away, feeling how his presence made her fidget with the leather cover of the book she held tightly between her tender fingers. She bit her lip nervously, her cheeks red with embarrassment at obviously making such a bad impression in front of the school's best student. It was the first time she was actually seeing the infamous Student Body President up close. And now, she could see that it was true. Uchiha Sasuke was a very beautiful man. And for some unknown reason, he seemed to know her full name, which only served to aggravate her more.

"U-Uchiha-san, Konan-san asked me t-to give you the b-book you've requested," she explained as best as she could, slowly extending the aforementioned book for him to take.

Sasuke looked down at the petite girl before him, noting her baggy clothing, her shaking voice, her flustered face. She truly wasn't what he had expected. In the picture that he had seen of her, the girl smiled brightly, her hair held in a neat bun, and she was clad in a dark dress. The picture had been taken at the annual school ball, no doubt, but from that picture he had been led to believe he would meet a second Sakura. All confidence and loud laughter. Maybe not the witty remarks and annoying low class sarcasm, but still. Instead, here she was, a little girl far too shy to try to make a daring suggestion to him, as most girls in her case would've done. He snatched the book away, briefly reading over the title and remembering that he had, indeed, requested the book. His dark orbs drifted attentively over the name tag she wore. _'Hyuuga Hinata. Librarian Assistant.' _Ah, so _that_'s where she had been hiding! No wonder.

She made a quick bow, and hurriedly turned around to walk away, but before she could, a hand firmly gripped her upper arm.

"And where do you think you're going, Hyuuga?"

Hinata paled, her hand latching onto the tight grip he had on her arm to try to pry his hand away from her. Her white eyes looked fearfully at him, not understanding at all why he was acting this way.

"Don't you want your _reward_?" he chuckled.

Her snowy hues widened significantly, and her body shook as he gripped her chin with practiced ease, bringing her motionless body closer to his.

This was so easy. Sasuke knew now. The competition was won. By him.

Small hands had immediately gripped his shoulders the moment he had released her arm, and pushed with enough force to have him falter in his movements and stare at the girl with downright confusion. What was she doing?

"I-I don't need a reward, U-Uchiha-san," she explained, the blush on her cheeks taking a deep fuchsia color. If she stayed any longer, things would definitely get worse, and she could feel how hostile the girls around them were becoming.

But once she tried to move away again, his arm had efficiently snaked around her waist and the other grabbed her chin again, forcing her to face him.

"So you have a little fight in you, is that it?" He smirked. "All the better."

And with that, he pressed his lips against hers in a dominating kiss.

* * *

…**:::About this chapter:::…**

Hello, my beautiful, beautiful readers! I've wanted to write a High school SasuHina fic for so long, and now I've finally convinced myself to do it. I'm not very confident about this, but I guess I will see how it goes depending on how people respond to this. Take care everyone! :3


End file.
